scoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Khadhurast
The Kingdom of Khadhurast is a large nation located in southern Norrasol. Khadhurast is bordered by two nations, Oakastan to the North, and Salicrude to the South, having troubled pasts by both their predecessors. The large, devout population of 1.7 Billion make up the largest Northern Orthodox population in southern Scoria. Because of the great importance of the church within Khadhurast, there are several ancient churches, monasteries and statues built during the age of Yarjan, the last King of the Khadhurs before their annexation by the Fautezma. Khadhurast is also one of the most mountainous nations within Scoria. The Five Peaks of Solharvan, where the legendary founding of the nation took place, is the largest national park. The park encompasses the Five Peaks, along with neighboring Gorhakvala (The Bleeding Fields). Gorhakvala, another important site to the Khadhurs, named accordingly because of the red and heavily oxidized rivers, resembling streams of blood. The lone mountain within Gorhakvala, Orusvang, hosts the Tomb of Basharael, the nation's founder. Historically, the region that is now Khadhurast was of little relevance to worldly affairs. The land was cleaved in two by the rival empires belonging to the Fautezma and the Mems. Alone and surrounded by hostiles, the Khadhurs grew a desperate people, eternally in a state of alertness and fear. Their way of life, as harsh as it was, hardened their people for generations, and when conscripted by these foreign empires, made for some of the most fearsome soldiers within their ranks. Centuries later, the Khadhurs had their faiths restored. Their spiritual brothers, Vallanmoor, Guwakiu and Donassa came to their aid in what is known as the Sacred War. The combined might of the Northern Orthodox Armies drove out the Fautezma, and later the Mems in a series of cavalry charges, village assaults and fortress sieges. From 1878 onward, Khadhurast was free again. NationStates Description "'''The Kingdom of Khadhurast is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Serzh III with an even hand, and remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape and ubiquitous missile silos. The hard-working, devout population of 1.687 billion Khadhurs have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The medium-sized government juggles the competing demands of Spirituality, Defense, and Welfare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Tservoli. The average income tax rate is 26.9%. The Khadhur economy, worth 87.9 trillion Arsis a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Soda Sales industry, with major contributions from Gambling, Retail, and Basket Weaving. Average income is 52,129 Arsis, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.1 times as much as the poorest. Murder rates are on the rise as the popularity of soylent products grows, Serzh III has just been declared ruler of Khadhurast in an international press conference, citizens live in superstitious fear of the mysterious glowing clouds that float over Khadhurast, and Northern Orthodox Theosism has been named as Khadhurast's national religion. Crime is almost non-existent, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Khadhurast's national animal is the Khadhur Mountain Goat, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its national religion is Northern Orthodox Theosism."''' Category:Norrasol Category:Nations